humanbiologifandomcom_da-20200214-history
Respirationsfysiologi
=Mekanik= Inspiration og ekspiration redegøre for inspiration og ekspiration. thumb|Trække vejret ;Inspiration: Kontraktion af de inspiratoriske muskeler: diaphragme trækker sig ned, eksterne intercostale muskler, så volumen af thorax øges. Der skabes nu undertryk i lungerne, så luften kommer ind. ;Ekspiration: Afslapning af diaphragme, ryger normalt bare ud af sig selv pga. overtryk. Man kan ved kraft tvinge luft ud med mavemusklerne og de interne intercostal muskler. Compliance redegøre for compliance, og anføre patologiske tilstande med nedsatte værdier (lungeødem, diffus fibrose i lunger). ;Compliance: Hvor nemt lunger og thoarx ekspanderer. Altså, compliance, C: C = deltaV / deltaP =Lungevolumina= Tidalvolumen ''definere tidalvolumen og angive normalværdi i hvile. ;Tidalvolumen: Tidalvolumen er volumen af luft (ca. 0,5 liter) ved normal ind- og udånding i hvile. Volumener definere total lungekapacitet, vital kapacitet, residual volumen, inspiratorisk reservevolumen, ekspiratorisk reservevolumen og angive omtrentlige (± 10%) normalværdier. thumb|Volumener ;Inspiratorisk reservevolumen: Den mængde luft en person kan inspirere efter at have inspireret tidalvoluminet (~3000 ml i hvile). ;Ekspiratorisk reservevolumen: Den mængde luft en person kan ekspirere efter ekspiration af tidalvoluminet (~1100 ml i hvile). ;Residual volumen: Den mængde luft der er tilbage i lungerne efter den mest kraftfulde ekspiration (~1200 ml). ;Vital kapacitet: Maximal luft ved først max inspiration og derefter max ekspiration.Den maksimale mændge luft en person kan ekspirere fra det respiratoriske system efter en maksimal inspiration. Det er summen af tidalvolumen samt inspiratorisk og ekspiratorisk reservevolumen (~4600 ml). ;Total lungekapacitet: Den totale luft man kan have i lungerne. Summen af inspiratorisk og ekspiratorisk reservevolumen, plus tidal volumen og residual volumen (~5800 ml). Respirationsfrekvens angive den normale respirations frekvens i hvile for raske voksne mennesker. 12 åndedræt pr minut i hvile for et rask menneske. Anatomisk døde rum definere det anatomisk døde rum. 150 mL. Det døde rum er der hvor der ikke sker gasudveksling. Det anatomisk døde rum er mundhule, pharynx, larynx, trachea, bronchi, bronchioler, terminale bronchioler. (Det fysiologiske døde rum er det anatomiske plus de alveolier, der ikke virker). Minut-volumen beregne minut(ventilations-)volumen ud fra respirations frekvens og tidal volumen. Minut ventilation: 12*0,5 L = 6 L Minut ventilation = respirations frekvens*tidal volumen. Alveolær ventilation redegøre for forskellen mellem alveolær ventilation og respiratorisk minutvolumen. Alveolær ventilation = (Tidal volumen - det fysiologiske døde rum)*respirationsfrekvensen = 4,2 L/min < respiratorisk minutvolumen =Luftarter= Atmosfærisk luft anføre atmosfærisk lufts sammensætning (O2: 21%, CO2: 0,04 %, N2: 78%; resten er blanding af diverse gasser, helium, argon mv.). Atmosfærisk lufts sammensætning: O2: 21%, CO2: 0,04 %, N2: 78%; resten er blanding af diverse gasser, helium, argon mv. Summen af partialtrykkene beskrive at summen af partialtrykkene for alle luftarter i en luftblanding er lig totaltrykket i denne (Daltons lov). Summen af partialtrykkene for alle luftarter i en luftblanding er lig totaltrykket i denne, fx P = P02 + PCO2 + PN2 Opløsning i væsker anføre at luftarter kan opløses i væsker uden at indgå stærkere bindinger med disses molekyler (fysisk opløsning). Luftarter kan opløses i væsker uden at indgå stærkere bindinger med disses molekyler (fysisk opløsning). Opløselighedskoefficienter anføre at luftarter opløses i væsker i henhold til deres respektive opløselighedskoefficienter (ml luftart pr ml væske pr atmosfære), hvor denne er ca. 20 gange højere for CO2 sammenlignet med den for O2. Luftarter opløses i væsker i henhold til deres respektive opløselighedskoefficienter (ml luftart pr ml væske pr atmosfære), hvor denne er ca. 20 gange højere for CO2 sammenlignet med den for O2. Henry's lov beskrive at den mængde af gas, der opløses i en væske vil være proportional med gassens partialtryk i en gasfase, som væsken er i ligevægt med (Henry’s lov). Den mængde af gas, der opløses i en væske vil være proportional med gassens partialtryk i en gasfase, som væsken er i ligevægt med (Henry’s lov). Se slide 23-29 i Morten mogensens. Forskellen i partialtryk beskrive at forskellen i partialtryk af en gasart mellem alveoleluften og blodet er bestemmende for gasartens bevægelse. Forskellen i partialtryk af en gasart mellem alveoleluften og blodet er bestemmende for gasartens bevægelse. En gasart vil diffundere fra et højt partialtryk til et lavere. Beregning beregne partialtrykket (P) for en gas ud fra den fraktionelle koncentration (F) og barometertrykket (PB): P = F × P Partialtryk = totaltryk * fraktion af gas Fx: 760m Hg (totaltryk) *0,21 (ilts fraktion i tør luft) = 160 mmHg =Udveksling af O2 og CO2 mellem alveoleluft og lungekapillærblod= Perfussionsbegrænset anføre at O2 optagelsen og CO2 afgivelsen under normale forhold er perfussionsbegrænset, men at under patologiske forhold (f.eks. nedsat alveolært areal emfysem eller forringelse af difussionsbetingelserne lungeødem) vil også diffusionsbegrænsning spille en (betydelig) rolle. O2-optagelsen og CO2-afgivelsen er under normale forhold perfussionsbegrænset (perfussion = blodgennemstrømning i pulmonærkapillærer; begrænset af hvor meget blod der løber igennem pulmonærkapillærerne), men under patologiske forhold, f.eks. ved nedsat alveolært areal (emfysem) eller forringelse af diffusionsbetingelserne (lungeødem) vil også diffusionsbegrænsningen spille en (betydelig) rolle. Transport af gasser beskrive at transporten af gasser er drevet af forskelle i partialtryk. Transporten af gasser er drevet af forskelle i partialtryk. Højt tryk -> lavt tryk. Størrelsen af lungediffunsionskapaciteten angive faktorer af betydning for størrelsen af lungediffusionskapaciteten. *Tykhed af respirationsmembran *Hvor meget overflade *Trykforskelle *Diffusionskoefficienter, hvor nemt det opløses i membranen =Blodet som transportmedium for O2= O2-optagelsen redegøre for O2-optagelsen i lungekapillærerne. thumb|ilt-optagelsen O2 optages i lungekapillærerne, pga. en trykgradient: For den luft man indånder er PO2 = 104 mmHg, mens det uiltede blod har et PO2 på 40 mmHg. O2 diffunderer over i kapillærerne gennem den respiratoriske membran. Når blodet bevæger sig fra kapillærene til pulmonal venerne, der er på vej til hjertet, så blandes det med bronkial veins fylde med uiltet blod, hvor så ilttrykket i pulmonal venerne falder til 95 mmHg. Bindingen af ilt til hæmoglobin redegøre for bindingen af ilt til hæmoglobin; herunder faktorer af betydning for bindingen (PO2, PCO2, pH, temperatur). thumb|Oxygen-hæmoglobin dissociations kurve 98,5% af ilten bindes til hæmoglobin, hvor det får plads til 4 ilt-molekyler. De sdste 1,5% opløses i det vandige del af plasmaet. Faktorer af betydning for bindingen: ;PO2: Bindingen af ilt til hæmoglobin stiger med PO2. Trykket af ilt falder, når det ryger ud i vævet, og her ryger massere af O2 over i vævet, så der er ikke bundet så meget. ;pH: En lav pH betyder flere H+-ioner, og H+ har tilbøjelighed til at ændre den 3- dimensionelle struktur af proteindelen af hæmoglobin, hvilket medfører, at hæmoglobin forringer sin evne til at binde ilt. Omvendt giver høj pH en øget bindingsevne for hæmoglobin overfor ilt. ;PCO2: En stigning af PCO2 nedsætter også evnen for ilt at binde sig til hæmoglobin, fordi CO2 forårsager et fald i pH. ;Temperatur: Ved stigning i temperatur, nedsættes tendensen for at ilt forbliver bundet til hæmoglobin. Forøget temperatur som funktion af øget metabolisme øger altså frigivelsen af ilt fra hæmoglobin til vævet. I mindre metaboliske aktive celler, hvor temperaturen er mindre, er der mindre ilt krævet, og bindingen mellem ilt og hæmoglobin er mere stabil. Konklussion: Ved højt PO2, højt pH, lavt PCO2 og lav temperatur binder ilt bedst til hæmoglobin Blodets iltbindingskapacitet og iltmætning definere og redegøre for blodets O2-bindingskapacitet og O2-mætning. Lavt pH, højt PCO2 samt høj temperatur mindsker bindingskapaciteten af ilt til hæmoglobin. Højt pH, lavt PCO2 samt lav temperatur øger bindingkapaciteten af ilt til hæmoglobin. Dissociationskurve tegne hæmoglobinets dissociationskurve (med mætningsgrad (saturation) som ordinat (y) og PO2 som abcisse (x)). Dissociations kurve Dissociationskurven beskriver bindingen af ilt til hæmoglobin og partieltrykket i lungerne. En lang række forhold (f.eks. pH, temperatur, m.m.) kan have betydning for dissociationskurven for den enkelte patient. =Blodet som transportmedium for CO2= Opløseligheds i vand af CO2 anføre at CO2 er let opløseligt i vand (jf. Luftarter, ovenfor). CO2 er let opløseligt i vand. CO2's relative opløselighedskoefficient ca. 20 gange større sammenlignet med ilt. Bindinger af CO2 i blod beskrive de tre former for binding af CO2 i blodet (fysisk opløst, carbaminobundet, som bikarbonat ioner) og anfør den relative fordeling mellem disse. ;Bicarbonationer: 70% af CO2 bliver transporteret som bikarbonationer, HCO3-, enten bundet i de røde blod celler eller opløst i plasmaet. Dette sker ved reaktionen CO2 + H2O -> H2CO3 -> HCO3- + H+ der katalyseres af enzymet kulsyreanhydrase. (Et cloridskift sikrer at denne reaktion kan løbe længere!). ;Fysisk opløst: 7% er transporteret som frit opløst CO2 i plasmaet. ;Carbaminobundet: 23% er transporteret bundet til proteindelen af hæmoglobin. (CO2 bindes til aminogruppen, carbamino-binding, i både hæmoglobin og andre plasmaproteiner) CO2-optagelsen i blod redegøre for CO2-optagelsen i blodet i de systemiske kapillærer og for CO2-afgiften fra blodet i lungekapillærerne (herunder dannelsen af bikarbonat i erythrocytterne og klorid-bikarbonatskiftet). thumb|Gasudveksling ved væv thumb|Gasudveksling ved alveole ;Systemiske kapillærer: Ved vævet. :#CO2 diffunderer fra vævet over i plasmaet og så ind i de røde blodceller. :#Herefter reagerer CO2 med H2O og bliver til H2CO3 -> HCO3- + H+. Bicarbontionen diffunderer nu ud af den røde blodcelle (og Cl- ind i stedet...). :#H+-ionen fra ovenover, gør at pH sænkes -> hæmoglobin binder oxygen dårligere (Bohr effekten). Oxygen frigives så fra hæmoglobinen, og diffunderer ind i vævet. :#Hæmoglobin uden O2, reagerer nu nemt med CO2 og transporterer så det. ;CO2-afgiften: CO2 kommer ud i lungerne. :#CO2 diffunderer fra de røde blodceller over i plasmaet og så ud til alveoli. :#Ved lavere koncentration af CO2, vil HCO3- + H+ -> H2CO3. Fil:Screen_shot_2011-06-15_at_12.07.53.png Bicarbontionen diffunderer altså ind i den røde blodcelle (og Cl- ud i stedet...). pH stiger altså her. :#O2 diffunderer over i den røde blodcelle, pga. trykket. Derfor frigiver hæmoglobinen CO2-ioner og H+-ioner -> pH falder. Men det modvirkes åbenbart af forrige trin... Hypo- og hyperventilation redegøre for virkningerne af hypo- og hyperventilation på alveoleluftens (og dermed arterieblodets) indhold af CO2. Ved hyperventilation, vil al CO2'en ryge ud (hypocapnia), men nok O2 vil ikke kunne nå at binde sig på. Man vil så trække vejret hurtigere og hurtigere, men uden at få luft -> kan føre til besvimelse. Hypoventilation er når man trækker vejret for langsomt. Her vil ................... ? Ved hyperventilation øges ventilationen og kuldioxid udskillelsen øges. Dette medfører, at alveoleluftens og arterieblodets indhold af kuldioxid reduceres. Omvendt vil en reduktion af ventilationen, hypo, medføre en mindre kuldioxid udskillelse og altså en ophobning af kuldioxid i arterieblodet. En god besvarelse kan nævne normale koncentrationer af kuldioxid i alveoleluft, arterie- og vene-blod og eventuelt lidt om kuldioxids betydning for regulering af ventilation. =Respirationens regulering= Respirationscenter anføre at respirationens automati skyldes et respirationscenter i medulla oblongata, som aktiverer de motorneuroner, der innerverer respirationsmusklerne. Respirationens automati skyldes et respirationscenter i medulla oblongata, som aktiverer de motorneuroner, der innerverer respirationsmusklerne. Centrale kemoreceptorer beskrive de centrale kemoreceptorer, deres funktion og deres betydning for arterielt PCO2’s indflydelse på respirationen. thumb|Regulationsmekanismer for ventialtionen De centrale kemoreceptorer sidder i medulla oblangata. De måler primært på ændringer i CO2 (og pH). Ved for højt CO2/lav pH øges stimuli til det respiratoriske center og dermed en øgning af ventialtionen - responderer, når PCO2 ændres i hjernens ekstracellulærvæske. Perifere kemoreceptorer ''beskrive de perifere kemoreceptorer, deres funktion og deres betydning for arterie blodets ilttension. De perifere kemoreceptorer sidder omkring hjertet (carotid (arterie på vej op mod hjerne) og aortic bodies). De er følsomme over for/måler på ændringer i H+ og O2 (og CO2). Ved CO2 og pH sker det på samme måde som for de centrale. Ved O2 kræves der en vældig stor ændring, før der kommer en stimulationseffekt. Derudover findes strækreceptorer i lungerne, der ligeledes kan påvirke respirationen. Brintionerne passerer ikke blodhjernebarrieren, men p.g.a. massevirkningsloven og ovenstående reaktion vil en stigning i PCO2 også medføre en stigning af H+ koncentrationen i hjernens ekstracellulærvæske og dette vil stimulere de centrale kemoreceptorer. Fysisk aktivitet og alderdom Redegør for hvilke ændringer der sker med ventilationen under opstart- og ved vedligeholdt fysisk aktivitet samt for hvad der styrer disse ændringer Under opstart af fysisk aktivitet vil ventilationen stige med det samme. Aksoner fra motorcortex i cerebrum går aktiverer skeletmusklerne og kollaterale aksoner stimulerer det respiratoriske center. Efter denne stigning, vil ventilation stadig stige de næste 4-6 min. Angiv hvilken indflydelse langvarig træning (måneder til år) har på minut(ventilations)voluminet - Respirationssystemet bliver mere effektivt til at aflevere O2 og optage CO2. Ventilationen hæmmer ikke sportsudøvelsen, da respirationen kan øges mere end det cardiovasculære output. - Vitalkapaciteten øges lidt (inspiratorisk- og eksspiratorisk reservevolumen + tidalvolumen ≈ 4600) - Residualvolumen mindskes lidt (der er mindre luft, der ikke kommer ud med ekspirationen) - Under maksimal træning: øget tidalvolumen - Efter træning: lavere ventilationsfrekvens - Minutventilation: o Lidt mindre ved almindelig træning og hvile o Meget forøget ved maksimal træning (fra 120L/min for utrænede til 150L/min efter træning, og 180L/min for meget trænede Angiv karakteristiske ændringer i det respiratoriske systems funktion i alderdommen - Mindre compliance = lavere max minut ventilation og vital kapacitet - Større residualvolumen og dødt rum grundet større diameter af respirationvejen, lavere alveolær ventilation - Dårligere evne til at fjerne muscus fra respirationsvejen. - Tykkere alveolære vægge =Hypoksi (hypoxia)= Definition definere hypoksi som insufficient vævs- PO2. ;Hypoksi: For lidt ilt i blodet - for lidt PO2. Årsager redegøre for forskellige årsager til hypoksi. *Lavt arterielt PO2 således, at hæmoglobinet ikke mættes med O2. *Reduceret blodstrøm til vævene. *Hæmmet metabolisme i cellerne således, at O2 ikke kan udnyttes. Vores gæt på sygdomme der kan give hypoksi: *KOL (giver hypoksi) *Astma *Restriktive lungesygdomme (fx interstielle sygdomme - dannes arvæv ved lungealveolerne, så der er mindsket plads til luften) Eller ophold i stor højde over havet, hvor ilten i den omgivne luft er nedsat. PO2 nedsættes ligeledes ved en reduceret transportkapacitet i blodet fx ved nedsat hæmoglobinkoncentration (anæmi) eller hvis hæmoglobinet er mættet af andre substanser f.eks. CO (bl.a. rygning). Blodtilførslen kan hæmmes af vedvarende karkontraktion, lokal thrombedannelse eller mere universelt, hvor hjertets pumpefunktion er nedsat. Stofskiftet i cellerne kan hæmmes af giftige stoffer som f.eks. blåsyre (cyanid) ved at hæmme fosforyleringen af ADP til ATP. Kategori:Det Respiratoriske System